


Hearts of Iron

by Olivushka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivushka/pseuds/Olivushka
Summary: Внезапный рёв двигателей, заглушающий любой посторонний шум, и на небе проявляется несколько белых линий, уходящих куда-то вперёд за слепящее солнце и Джио больше не в состоянии оторвать взгляд синих глаз от маленьких чёрных точек - он мог бы поклясться, что даже успел даже что-то разглядеть помимо размытого очертания скоростного самолёта.





	Hearts of Iron

1.

\- У меня, как и прежде есть большие сомнения насчёт сегодняшней вылазки.

Невысокий, но достаточно крепкий мальчишка с неприкрытым презрением рассматривал своё отражение в большом зеркале. Из глубины пыльной глади на него смотрел странный незнакомец, одетый в свежую накрахмаленную рубашку, чистые отглаженные брюки и ботинки, всего-то на один размер больше, чем он носит - не так критично. В этом наряженном парне Джио Аварэтти с большим трудом узнавал того босяка который всю жизнь прожил в самых гнилых и грязных участках Номинуса. В очередной раз мальчишка осмотрел себя со всех сторон, выискивая недостатки во внешнем виде и не находя их.

\- Бросай ты уже вертеться! - Где-то за спиной Джио загудел знакомый хамоватый голосок. Хрустящее шебаршение свежей невыглаженной ткани вызвало у мальчика тонкую волну дрожи по спине, объяснить природу которой он, пожалуй, не сможет. Отдалённое и приятное ощущение, берущее начало в размытых крохах детских воспоминаний и одной единственной фотографии, что он хранит всю свою сознательную жизнь в рваных карманах своих штанов. Запах стирального порошка сильно выделялся на фоне их небольшой и запылённой комнатушки и становился, хоть ненадолго, хорошей альтернативой запаху сырости и плесени. Аварэтти мысленно поблагодарил девятерых за это лето без сильных дождей. - По твоему мы зря рисковали и едва не попались под руку старику из химчистки?

Из-за угла большого ящика на другом конце комнаты вышел мальчик, ровесник Джио. Мальчик был десяток сантиметров выше Аварэтти и ужасно тонкий, как сухая ветка. Его длинные пальцы неумело перебирали цветастую бабочку, что болталась на худощавой шее. Он был одет в точно такую же, как и Джи, белую рубашку, штаны и туфли. Было заметно, что рубашка была мала для высокого мальчика, она то и дело норовила выскользнуть из штанов и нелепо высоко загнуться, обнажив светлую кожу.

\- Не говори, что не голоден Джио. Последний раз мы нормально ели позавчера, а теперь с этим праздником все будто с ума сошли. Зорко следят за каждой крошкой, чёртовы скупердяи.

Джио ничего не сказал своему товарищу, лишь проглотил собственный колючий ответ, вертевшийся на самом кончике длинного языка. Праздник единения в Катонии проходит из года в год на протяжении многих столетий, нет ничего удивительного в том, что люди в эти дни становятся более суетливыми и нервными. По старинной легенде именно в этот день девять великих богов спускаются на землю Теллуса и ходят среди обычных граждан, наблюдая но, не вмешиваясь и не мешая обыденному людскому укладу. Ещё говорят, что большая удача ожидает тех, с кем заговорит божество, но в мировой истории не было зафиксировано таких случаев, да и как отличить благословлённого девятью человека от хитрого лжеца? Дверь в их комнатку резко распахнулась, поднимая в воздух тяжёлую пыль принуждая Аварэтти неприятно поморщится, задержать ненадолго собственное дыхание. Яркий вихрь лазурных цветов ворвался в личное пространство мальчиков, требуя обратить на себя всё внимание.

\- Как я вам? - Маленькая Катарина Брайт взмахнула пушистой юбкой и обернулась вокруг себя несколько раз, ничуть не скрывая собственного восхищения от нового платья. Глаза девочки сверкали. - Это потрясающе!

Разговор мальчиков потерял смысл в ту самую секунду, как дверь в комнату распахнулась, они лишь могли наблюдать за восторженным лепетанием девочки, впервые в жизни надевшей красивое платье. Ну, кто мог её обвинить сейчас в этом? Сегодня в их стране пройдёт праздник, никто из людей или дозорных не выглядят, и не будут отличаться от обычных детей. Ради этого дня они и рисковали, когда тайно пробирались в химчистку старика будет обращать на них пристального внимания, а даже если и обратит, то ничего не сделает - они прилично - поймай он кого-то из них и все они вновь окажутся в приюте, вместе с десятком таких же как они детей. Джио не без неприязни вспомнил года, проведённые в этом подобии детской тюрьмы.

\- Мы сегодня отлично повеселимся. Так ведь Джио?

Джио заглянул в пыльное зеркало вновь, словно пытаясь там найти подходящий ответ. С другой стороны глади на него, как и прежде смотрел незнакомый ему мальчик. Он пытался улыбнуться ему, но вышло как-то особенно криво и ни капли, ни привлекательно. Аварэтти кивнул Линкольну, приглаживая грязные волосы цвета тёмного дерева, запуская в них свои пальцы и тут же сожаления об этом - детские пальцы с невероятным трудом прошли сквозь запутанные волосы. На руках мгновенно осела въедливая грязь. Мальчик попытался очистить руки и провёл ими по новым брюкам, о чём тут же пожалел. Мысленно он понадеялся, что испачканные брюки и грязные волосы будут единственной его проблемой на сегодня.

2.

День в Номинусе выдался солнечным и тёплым, солнце стояло высоко над головами жителей. Замок его высочества и тот с трудом можно было разглядеть сквозь белые слепящие лучи. Джио в который раз одёрнул собственную руку от засаленных волос. Мальчишка чувствовал себя странно, ему казалось, что люди на площади то и дело бросали на него подозрительные взгляды, смешливо косились и морщили носы, отворачиваясь от него, стоило ему посмотреть на кого-либо. Джио приподнял ворот чистой рубашки и принюхался к себе, стараясь уловить хоть какой-то запах. Нельзя было сказать, что он пах чем-то отвратительным или вообще чем-то пах. Здешние ароматы цветов и еды, витавшие в воздухе, перебивали любой, даже самый противный запах, не оставляя простора для чего-то другого. Своих друзей Джио потерял ещё у самого входа на площадь, да и надеялся он, что не попадутся они ему на глаза до конца дня. Последние несколько месяцев их дела шли не слишком хорошо, Линкольн то и дело срывался на всех них, да и на самого Аварэтти, буквально, ни за что. Создавалось впечатление, что Линкольн по собственному желанию сделал себя неназванным лидером их небольшой шайки, командовал ими, давай какие-то указания, требовал не сидеть на месте. Не то, чтобы Джио был против такого плана - поначалу это его забавляло, ну командует, и пусть девять помогут ему в этом. Потом это стало откровенно раздражать, как вечное нытье Линкольна Рау без повода. Тогда и случилась их первая серьёзная драка, окончившаяся разбитым носом со стороны Линкольна. Несмотря на меньший рост, Аварэтти был крупнее и сильнее своего друга, хотя друга ли сейчас? Они общаются, как и прежде, но между ними чувствуется оголённое напряжение, и язвительные попытки Рау снова показать себя лидером ухудшают это дело. Джио встал на месте и вытянул голову, оглядываясь по сторонам, боковым зрением замечая всплеск знакомого лазурного платья Катарины. Мальчишка неторопливо пробирался вперёд мимо людей, разглядывая брезентовые палатки с едой и сувенирами. Быть может, ему удастся незаметно подойти к какому-нибудь торговцу, слишком увлечённому беседой с другими покупателями и украсть немного еды. Джио старался приметить самые оживлённые лавки торговцев, когда он почувствовал сильный удар в спину. Его поражённое лицо встретилось с нагретым чёрным асфальтом.

\- О, чёрт. Парень, ты цел? - Джио судорожно заморгал в попытке прогнать выступающие от боли слёзы, возможно, он сломал себе нос. Его лицо и нос полыхали, а руки мальчика невольно потянулись к носу, когда земля вокруг него завертелась - большие сильные руки в одно мгновение поставили его на землю и перехватили детские пальцы. Мальчишка почувствовал, как его прошиб холодный пот и тошнотворная паника - вот сейчас то и отправят обратно в приют! - Эй, да не вертись ты.

Аварэтти шокировано замер и боязливо зажмурился в ожидании худшего.

\- Гилморт, какого чёрта ты творишь? - Яростный женский голос ворвался в пространство мальчика и мужчины, никак не придав первому уверенности себе, скорее наоборот. Джио невольно открыл глаза, встретившись лицом к лицу с тем самым человеком с большими руками и мгновенно ощущая наивное детское разочарование - лицо большого человека было скрыто за непроницаемыми тёмными очками, можно было рассмотреть лишь нахмуренные чёрные брови и тонкую складку пересекающую лоб. Рот человека был плотно закрыт. На незнакомце была куртка с вышивкой, которую Джио незамедлительно узнал. Воспоминания о старых пыльных и никому не нужных книжках в библиотеке приюта всплыли в голове паренька сами собой. Он прекрасно помнил, что едва ли не каждые полгода в их приют приезжали хорошо одетые люди с большими сумками. В сумках этих, помимо книг были игрушки, одежда, сладости, наконец - Джио сам видел, как одна из нянек потрошила один из мешков, скидывая всю одежду и игрушки в одну кучу, оставляя лишь то, что можно съесть или использовать лично для себя. До детей содержимое данных сумок никогда не доходило. Каким-то невероятным чудом часть книг, которые не успевали сжечь, попадала в их библиотеку, где, собственно, сам Аварэтти и проводил большую часть своего свободного времени. В отличие от многих детей в приюте, включая некоторых старших ребят, Джио неплохо читал и любил это делать. - Я же просила тебя присмотреть за этим. У меня слишком важная встреча с советом и я не могу отвлекаться по пустякам.

Мальчишка немного повертел головой, давая понять неизвестному мужчине, что он более-менее в порядке - высокая девушка в юбке стояла напротив них и сердито качала головой. Первой мыслью, мелькнувшей в голове Джио, была мысль о том, что девушка была похоже на прекрасного ангела. Паренёк даже не заметил едких причитаний, направленных в сторону мужчины в тёмных очках. В руках у девушки была какая-то корзина, накрытая пледом с каким-то узором, но создавалось впечатление, что ещё вот-вот и она выкинет эту самую корзину в ближайший мусорный бак - её тонкие руки сжимали ручку корзины и Джио был готов поклясться, что он услышал жалобный хруст трескающихся прутьев. Незнакомец встал с колен и Аварэтти немного отшатнулся - он был очень высок, но угрожающе и злобно не выглядел. В нём присутствовало какое-то умиротворение и сокрушающее спокойствие, от которого у мальчика начинали невольно подкашиваться ноги.

\- Мы уже беседовали на эту тему, Мадлен. - Мужчина забрал у женщины корзину, предрекая и предупреждая любое недовольство с её стороны. - Не порти праздник себе и мне, будь добра. Один то день ты в состоянии потерпеть?

Девушка в юбке не удосужилась ответить, а лишь гордо развернулась на каблуках и ушла от них, видимо, с большим удовольствием избавившись от ноши и самого мужчины. Джи не мог не проводить красивую девушку взглядом.

\- Чем я думал, когда делал предложение этой змее? - Голос мужчины звучал совсем тихо и отдалённо, мальчишка разумно сделал вид, что не слышал его слов и грусти в его интонации. - Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? Может, хочешь перекусить?

За секунду Джио Аварэтти был возвращён в реальный мир. К сожалению, вместе с этим к нему вернулся и внезапный страх и неловкость. Он хотел быстро отказаться от лестного предложения и сбежать, но позорное урчание в животе всё сказало за него. На лице высокого мужчины мелькнуло недоумение, быстро превратившееся в добродушный смех, стёкла его тонированных очков блеснули в ярком солнечном свете и Джио невольно замер, любуясь высоким мужчиной. Мальчик видел широкую красивую улыбку на лице незнакомца и она не вызвала у него никакого беспокойства. Он ещё не был полностью уверен в правильности своих действий, но кивнул на всякий случай мужчине.

Вдвоём они неспешно шли мимо наслаждающихся солнечной погодой людей, с откровенным удовольствием поедающих яркие стаканчики с холодным сладким мороженным. Когда сам Джио в последний раз ел нечто подобное? Кажется, это было в прошлом году весной или в начале лета. Линкольну тогда удалось обвести одного из новеньких продавцов вокруг пальца украсть целый килограмм ванильного мороженного! Правда пока он обходными путями возвращался в их логово, мороженое уже успело изрядно подтаять и превратиться в сладкую кашу. Аварэтти вновь услышал, как пронзительно заурчал его желудок и скосил глаза на мужчину, но тот шёл уверенно вперёд, либо не замечая конфуза мальчика, либо делая вид, что он ничего не слышал. Вообще это странно, почему он вообще согласился на предложение о еде? В их время мало что делается просто так, да и может этот мужчина какой-нибудь маньяк и извращенец. Но, это же еда. Последний раз они перекусывали вчера, украденным яблочным хлебом, а этого крайне мало. Ещё сегодня Линкольн притащил несколько свежих булок из пекарни, но голодные рты их растащили в секунды, а сам Джио в это время спал, так что ему ничего и не досталось. Детский ум парня здраво решил, что лучше поесть перед смертью, чем умирать на голодный желудок. За этими мыслями он совсем не заметил, как они подошли к одному из крытых ларьков с яркой вывеской, гласящей о том, что именно здесь можно попробовать на вкус пищу, от которой в восторге сами девять богов. Мальчик едва не закатил глаза от названия вывести, но зная приличия промолчал. За широкой стойкой трудился полноватый человек с седой шевелюрой и густой бородой. Толстяк что-то увлечённо перебирал на своём столе, но что именно это было, Джио не видел.

\- Эй, Хью! Не угостишь своих посетителей чем-нибудь особенным?

Полный мужчина поднял глаза на вошедших гостей, и на его губах расцвела широкая улыбка, как при виде самых старых и горячо любимых друзей. Это было непривычно, но в груди у паренька само собой появилось приятное тепло, а лицо невольно стало красным - он почувствовал себя закономерно лишним между этими двумя.

\- А то! - Толстяк Хью бодро отозвался на приветствие мужчины, довольно потирая большие ладони. - Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть ещё один сын, да и такой взрослый...

Хью с подозрением посмотрел на маленького мальчика, который немного растерялся от внезапного внимания. Но ситуацию вновь спас мужчина в очках, сказав лишь, что немного задолжал пареньку. Толстый мужчина едва нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, пробурчав себе что-то под нос.

\- Боюсь, дружище, что я даже не знаю его имени, но...

\- Я Марти, сэр!

Мальчик не знал, что в этот момент его побудило буквально выкрикнуть чужое имя, настолько нелепо это выглядело. Но, кажется, двух других мужчина такое яркое проявление эмоций ничуть не смутило. Мужчина в очках заверил Джио, что ему не стоит беспокоиться и паниковать, они лишь поужинают и потом его отпустят гулять дальше. Тем более что через пару часов начнётся парад и выступление короля. Ходят слухи, что в этом году Его Высочество в этом году представит своего младшего сына публике официально. Все, конечно, уже знаю о новом наследнике, вот только никто никогда не видел его лица - король слишком обеспокоен усложнившимися отношениями с Визарией и потеря любимой жены и их королевы ещё сильно сказывается на нём.

\- Зови меня Гилморт, парень.

Высокий человек отложил свои очки в сторону и посмотрел на Джио, предложив небольшое рукопожатие. Нельзя было сказать, что незнакомец в очках был самым красивым человеком, которого Аварэтти только видел, нет. В лице мужчины не было утончённости или чего-то особенного, но была харизма и невероятный шарм, в который мальчик окунулся как в самый глубокий омут, стоило ему рассмотреть Гилморта лучше. У мужчины были чёрные глаза и такие же чёрные волосы, на лице его играла приветливая улыбка. Улыбка Гилморта едва ушла, когда мужчина обернулся к корзине, и вернулась вновь с другой улыбкой, в более нежной и откровенно любящей манере. Сам же Аварэтти только сейчас вспомнил об этой корзине, понимая, что даже не задумывался о том, что же там могло находиться. И только после того, как Гилморт отодвинул лёгкий плед на корзине в сторону, Джио увидел крошечного ребёнка, возраста не более года или двух. Ребёнок не спал и в каком-то детском ожидании вертел своей большой головой. Неужели и у него в детстве была такая огромная голова и маленькое тело? Ребёнок в свою очередь не капризничал, а отреагировал лишь, когда Гилморт склонился над ним и провёл рукой по его голове.

\- Ого! Он так быстро вырос! - Толстяк Хью не сдержал удивлённого свиста, когда взглянул на малыша. Большой мужчина опёрся на прилавок, стараясь лучше разглядеть ребёнка. Его голос стал заметно тише при следующем вопросе. - Мадлен остаётся всё такой же непреклонной?

Гилморт как то неопределённо отмахнулся от Хью, и на его лице появилась небольшая тень. Хью больше не стал задавать вопросов об этой женщине, хотя Джио не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять о какой женщине идёт речь. Пятнадцать минут назад именно с ней разговаривал Гилморт.

\- Кстати Марти, где твои родители?

Джио немедленно расслабился, почувствовав себя гораздо свободнее - вопросы о так называемой семье были его главным призванием. Сегодня он приездом из Домино, а завтра родом из солнечного Луче, а послезавтра ещё что-нибудь. И не стоит думать, что Джио Аварэтти прекрасно знает географию, отнюдь. Нужно сказать спасибо тому старому пожелтевшему глобусу, что стоял на одной из полок библиотеки. Он стоял средь ненужных книг, стопок изрисованных и исписанных тетрадей, некогда живших там детей. Ещё до реконструкции там проводились самые разные уроки, на некоторых Джио даже успел побывать. Детей учили писать и считать, родному языку, математике и многому другому. Сейчас же всё это стало никому не нужно, поросло грязью и паутиною серебристых пауков. За всеми разговорами Джио не сразу заметил, как перед ним тихонько звякнула тарелка с чем-то невероятно пахнущим. Перед мальчишкой лежала большая тарелка аппетитных и хорошо прожаренных, нарезанных на кубики кусочков мяса, перемешанных с какой-то яркой зеленью и сыром приятного золотистого цвета. Джио сглотнул набежавшую слюну и вдохнул дивный запах, похоже, что это место не зря имеет такое название - сами бы боги не отказались бы от чего-то столь совершенного. Толстяк Хью передал мальчику вилку и вернулся обратно к Гилморту, что-то спрашивая. У Аварэтти едва не выскользнула вилка из рук, когда он положил себе в рот первый кусочек - он едва сдерживался, чтоб не подобно дикому животному не накинуться на тарелку с мясом. Кусочки еды буквально таяли во рту, оставляя после себя приятный сладковатый привкус, чтобы было невероятно - мясо с подобным вкусом он точно есть впервые. Пока Джио обедал, Хью напевал себе под нос какой-то незатейливый мотив и занимался своими делами, в том время как Гилморт возился с ребёнком, то и дело корча ему смешные лица и гладя большим пальцем пухлые детские щёки. В голове мальчика мелькнула мысль, что это, наверняка ребёнок Гилморта. Хотя по младенцам всё на одно лицо у этого однозначно были глаза Гилморта - такие же чёрные и непроницаемые. Чтобы покончить с едой Джио понадобилось меньше пятнадцати минут. Паренёк едва успел положить в рот последний кусочек мяса, когда его окликнул знакомый голос.

\- Брат! Вот ты где! Мы за тебя так волновались.

Джио едва не подавился, по привычке вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и лишь через секунду понимая, что он сделал. Хью странно посмотрел на мальчика, но ничего не сказал, лишь передав салфетку Джио. Джио стеснённо поблагодарил большого человека и опустил глаза, вытирая грязные руки. Теперь к группе под крышей присоединились ещё два ребёнка - Линкольн и Катарина, которую он держал за руку. Лица у обоих были не самые счастливые, мальчик вполне мог убить одним взглядом, а девочка смотрела на Джио обиженно, будто он сотворил что-то ужасное и непростительное. Именно сейчас он собирался игнорировать все их так называемые чувства. Каждый сам за себя, ведь так любит говорить Линкольн, а потом резко менять свою мотивацию на «один за всех и все за одного». Глаза более высокого мальчика впивались в Джио, подобно маленькой остроносой крысе, у которой только что съели сыр прямо у неё из-под носа. А что они сейчас ему сделают? Вырвут последний кусок мяса изо рта? Пусть попробуют.

\- Как видишь со мной все замечательно. - Джио как можно шире улыбнулся своему другу, ничуть не скрывая своего прекрасного настроения и состояния. - Передай маме, чтобы зря не волновалась.

\- Это твой брат Марти? - Голос Гилморта заставил мальчика немного встрепенуться, но не потерять самообладания. - Твоя мама, видимо, сильно волнуется за тебя. Может не стоит её беспокоить сильно?

Аварэтти догадывался, что мужчина говорит так не со зла, вряд ли он вообще подразумевал что-то плохое и пытался прогнать его. Да, Джио был расстроен, но старался не показывать этого. Ему не нужно было смотреть на лицо Линкольна, чтобы чувствовать его злорадство. Джио был искренне благодарен за вкусную и, что самое главное, бесплатную еду. Ни один из мужчин не потребовал с него, чтобы было поразительно. Слишком спешно, некрасиво мальчик был выведен товарищами из-под навеса, он ведь даже толком не попрощался.

\- О чём ты вообще думал? - Линкольну не нужен был толчок, чтобы завестись - он уже был заведён и взбешён одновременно. Ребята отошли от палаток и общего веселья, и зашли в один из городских закоулков, спрятанных в тени от солнца. Джио уселся на одну из каменных скамеек и вытянул ноги, наслаждаясь лёгким дуновением слабого ветерка. Над его головой частично раскинулись листья смоковницы, негромко перешёптывающиеся при каждом касании ветра. Рядом с ним на скамейку шлёпнулась Катарина, раздражённо зашуршав своим платьем. Выглядела девочка уже не так помпезно и радостно. - Точнее... Ты о нас вообще подумал?

На мгновение Джио показалось, что у Линкольна прямо здесь и сейчас начнётся самая настоящая истерика, но всё обошлось, а самому Аварэтти было слишком наплевать.

\- А зачем мне о вас думать? Помнится, ты сам говорил, что каждый сам за себя.

Ответ Линкольна потонул в невразумительных ответах и каких-то доводах и, видимо, вине Джио во всём, чем можно. Мальчик не перебивал своего друга, позволяя ему выговориться, его мысли то и дело возвращались к тому странному человеку в очках.

\- Да, послушай же ты меня! - Аварэтти едва не взвизгнул, когда почувствовал боль в ноге - Линкольн-дурак стукнул его, было бы за что. - Ты хоть понял, кто был этот мужик, что накормил тебя бесплатно?

Мальчик на скамейке лишь безразлично пожал плечами. Какая теперь разница, кто это был такой? Ведь больше они никогда не встретятся. Сам Джио был на все сто процентов уверен, что Гилморт к этому времени уже забыл даже его имя. Вообще вся эта встреча не имеет большого смысла ни для кого из них. Джио лишь бродяга, которому на своём веку встретил одного из асов, человека-легенду, которому нет равных в своей области. Да даже если он кому-то расскажет, то кто ему поверит? Мальчик поднял глаза к небу, стараясь не сильно вслушиваться в россказни Линкольна и жалобы Катарины о том, что она сильно голодна. Сквозь разрозненные ветки смоковницы чётко проглядывала идеальная голубая гладь. Внезапный рёв двигателей, заглушающий любой посторонний шум, и на небе проявляется несколько белых линий, уходящих куда-то вперёд за слепящее солнце и Джио больше не в состоянии оторвать взгляд синих глаз от маленьких чёрных точек - он мог бы поклясться, что даже успел даже что-то разглядеть помимо размытого очертания скоростного самолёта. Пилоты прибыли в Номинус, а это значит, скоро начнётся выступление короля и парад. Нет, сегодня он не надеялся на ещё встречу с тем странным человеком, нужно будет найти еды для ребят, а то сдаётся Джио, что им так ничего и не перепало. Только так и именно так.

3.

Игровой зал шумел. Подростки толпились в совмещённых комнатах, налетали друг на друга, собирались в маленькие нелепые кучки и пытались понять друг друга в этом гаме. Получалось далеко не у всех. Джио дёрнул затёкшим плечом, не отрывая взгляда от пёстрого экрана автомата перед ним. Яркие полоски света то и дело расчерчивали его сосредоточенное лицо, ежесекундно меняя свой оттенок, будто в невыносимом бешеном танце. Подросток слышал, как позади него веселилась толпа, а к его бокам прилипли самые любопытные и смелые зрители, изредка слишком мешающие увлечённому игроку.

\- А ну расступись, мелочь! - Раздражённый голос Линкольна никак не повлиял на игру Джио, парень ни разу ни сбился. Его, видимо, уже достали младшие несносные дети. Но, ведь по большому счёту Линкольн с Джио сами ещё дети, точнее говоря, подростки, в головах которых творится, не пойми что. Джио кривовато улыбнулся, в который раз с силой ударяя по больше красной кнопке, безжалостно забивая очередного босса. - Разбежались быстро по углам!

Линкольн определённо чувствовал себя каким-то королём - дети, облепившие Аварэтти, испарились подобно быстрому летнему дождю без единого напоминания о себе и своём существовании. По мнению Джио Линкольну бы идеально подошла роль голого короля - парень нахмурился и сжал руку в кулак, с силой стукнув игровой автомат. Машина начала подозрительно мигать, чтобы через несколько секунду вернуться в норму, а потом и вовсе сойти с ума, прежде чем окончательно отключиться. А ведь Джио оставалось всего несколько очков до абсолютного рекорда.

\- Что за ерунда?

Мальчик ещё раз стукнул автомат, когда тот неожиданно пришёл в себя и, к несчастью, предложил начать новую игру.

\- Ого, дружище. Это было близко. - Линкольн передал Джио бутылку с газировкой, желая предотвратить вспышку агрессии со стороны друга. Кому он станет врать, злобный Джио несёт смерть всему живому в округе. Линкольн никогда не признается, но именно такого Аварэтти он боится больше всего - этот дурак совершенно не соображает в такие моменты, да ещё вымахал так к пятнадцати годам! Здоровее любого взрослого будет! - Интересно, он так запрограммирован или совпадение?

Джио ничего не сказал, лишь раздражённо дёрнул рукой, приняв сладкий напиток и сделав огромный глоток. Линкольн отпил из своей бутылки, боковым зрением замечая, как дёргается кадык Аварэтти - кто бы сомневался, ведь он шёл к своему новому рекорду последние несколько месяцев. Обидно, наверно. Джио почти усмехнулся такой потрясающей цели в жизни. С другой стороны чего он ещё может добиться в этой жизни и в своём статусе никому не нужного сироты-подростка? Логично предположить, что никто из них ничего не добьётся в своей жизни - Джио с какой-то меланхолией оглядел зал с веселящимися ребятами. Пройдёт ещё год, а может два, когда у них настанет подобный период в жизни. Парень был готов поклясться, что половина из них умрёт, не достигнув совершеннолетия, другая половина, при хорошем стечении обстоятельств доживёт до тридцати, ну а дальше то что? Есть, конечно, вариант податься в Луче, он слышал, что тамошний король великодушно принял к себе часть беженцев из недавно разрушенного города Дримуа. Некогда красивый и царственный Дримуа теперь лежит в руинах и пыли. Сколько же там людей погибло из-за ничего?

Дверь в помещение резко распахнулась, старые дверцы с силой хлопнулись о стены, откуда-то сверху посыпалась затхлая пыль. В дверном проёме, залитом серым дневным светом, стояла худощавая невысокая фигурка Бастера Келси - Джио без особого труда узнал этого наркомана. Лицо Бастера было не только привычно бледным и осунувшимся, но ещё и неожиданно встревоженным и испуганным.

\- Малыш Бастер опять обкололся и в приходе.

Линкольн широко улыбнулся чьей-то шутке из толпы. Малышня весело подхватила чей-то смешок, а затем и вовсе не стесняясь, начала гоготать в голос. Разве кто-то из них мог воспринимать этого мальчика всерьёз - слишком наивный и легко поддающийся на самые разные провокации, Бастер воспринимался как нечто само собой разумеющееся и не принципиально важное. Таких ребят как этот наркоман они теряют каждый месяц. Каждый месяц у них новый Бастер Келси и неважно как его зовут, для них он всё равно новый Бастер Келси. Подростки быстро потеряли интерес к человеку в дверях и начали отворачиваться от него, возвращаясь к своим прежним разговорам. Было неожиданно, когда Бастер заговорил и его голос был очень ровным и спокойным.

\- Тридцать седьмой код, цвет красный.

Голос мальчика в дверях был подобен нелепой шутке, только кто в их время будет шутить на подобную тему? Никто из младших ребят не шелохнулся, с сомнением поглядывая на Бастера - если этот шут поймал очередной приход и врёт, то ему сильно не поздоровится. Джио как можно внимательней посмотрел на подростка, с холодным сомнением оценивая происходящее. О тридцать седьмом коде знают все ребята возраста Джио, младшие же знаю за редким исключением - этот код сигнал к немедленной эвакуации. В жизни Аварэтти он звучал всего лишь один раз, когда Визария разбомбила Висму, не оставив от неё камня на камне. Подросток помрачнел, от детских воспоминаний и собирался открыть рот, чтобы серьёзно спросить Бастера. Если этот наркоман соврал, то он лично запрёт его в старом подвале на неделю без еды и побьёт, чтобы неповадно было говорить всякий бред. Вопрос подростка прервал оглушительный рёв двигателя, фактически над их головами. Рёв был мощным, но коротким и убедительным, Джио прикрыл уши и глаза от посыпавшейся с потолка штукатурки. Ракета или даже самолёт промчался в паре метров от здания, в котором они все сейчас были. Внутри Джио что-то болезненно сжалось, подросток рванул к выходу, быстро отталкивая Бастера с дороги и вываливаясь наружу, чтобы лично убедиться или опровергнуть свои собственные тревожные мысли. Парень уже не видел, как Линкольн бросился за ним и что-то выкрикивал ему в попытке достучаться.

Аварэтти выскочил на улицу. Небо над его головой уже было затянуто чёрной пеленой гари, тянувшейся откуда-то из-за горизонта, в направлении золотых районов. Где-то далеко раздавались неясные шумы и хлопки, в происхождение которых Джио желанием разбираться не горел. Он сразу услышал, как работаю вертолётные лопасти, пыль и мусор под его ногами начали подниматься в воздух, и бешено разлетаться в разные стороны. Подросток вновь начал прикрывать глаза рукой. Прямо над ним на долю секунды завис военный вертолёт, с которого на Джио смотрел человек в военной форме - выходит Бастер ничего не выдумал? Перед глазами парня вертолёт начал опускаться, а за его собственной спиной уже стояли дети во главе с Линкольном, на лице которого была лишь растерянность. В серых глазах подростка можно было легко заметить испуг, но он, по крайней мере, старался ничем себя не выдать. Джио обернулся на вертолёт, который уже стоял на земле и из него выходил большой мужчина, приближающийся к нему быстрым шагом.

\- Тридцать седьмой код, цвет красный. Знаешь, что это означает, парень? - Аварэтти нервно кивнул мужчине. - Две минуты на перекличку и мы улетаем. Всё понял?

Джио быстро обернулся к другим ребятам, приказывая им выстроиться и посчитаться. В течение следующей минуты за первым вертолётом прилетел второй и Джио не успел и слова сказать, когда тот же самый мужчина громовым голос приказал быстро садиться вертолёты. Уже пролетая над городом, подросток видел тот самый золотой район, полыхающий в ярко красном огне. Некогда зелёные деревья, украшающие аллеи и улочки этого района уже истлели почти до конца, оставляя после себя лишь чёрные искорёженные формы, теперь застывшие в вечной агонии. Ранее чистые улицы теперь были усеяны обломками зданий, машин и покорёженных тел людей, которые не успели спастись. Золотой район начинала застилать пелена едкого дыма, но даже сквозь него Джио мог видеть дальние всполохи яркого зелёного света. Что это такое?

\- Королевская гвардия. - Это был тот же мужчина, что и посадил их в вертолёт. Он, так же как и Джио смотрел в одно из свободных окон, недобро хмурился и бубнил себе под нос какие-то слова. - Вам повезло, что хотя бы один гвардеец был в городе.

Сердце Джио пропустило удар, когда пришло осознание того, что совсем недалеко от них идёт жестокая битва, в которой участвует один из легендарных гвардейцев Его Высочества. Значит ли это, что всё действительно очень плохо? Вертолёт уносил ребят из зоны боевых действий. Куда точно Джио не знал и не мог предположить.

4.

\- К сожалению, парни у меня для вас плохие новости. - Джио даже не вздрогнул, когда папка документами стукнула о пластиковый стол. Аварэтти и ещё несколько парней его возраста, включая Линкольна, сидели в этом кабинете и на этих неудобных пластиковых стульях уже больше часа. Их и младших детей развели в разные стороны, не то, чтобы Джио сильно волновала судьба других ребят. - Во-первых, вы нигде не зарегистрированы; постоянного места проживания ни кого из вас нет. Копаться в архивах детских домов, лично у меня, желания нет. Я просто предложу вам парни, сразу выложить всё как есть. Тем самым вы значительно облегчите жизнь себе и мне.

Подростки неловко молчали и смотрели в разные стороны, не зная, куда себя деть от мужчины сидящим за шатким столом. Их вывезли из уничтоженного города, а потом посадили сюда, ничего не сказав. А теперь они должны отчитываться перед каким-то неизвестным мужиком в чистой отглаженной рубашке и ботинках?

\- Ну и не занимайтесь этой волокитой. Просто отпустите нас.

Джио узнал голос Саймона Бри - полноватого и неуклюжего парня, с более-менее сообразительной головой на плечах. Бри бы только научиться ещё рот держать за зубами, когда это нужно. Такие как он частенько создают неприятные ситуации, в которые втянуты, оказываются абсолютно все.

\- Знаете. Я бы с огромной радостью выкинул вас обратно на улицу. Да вот только проблема в том, что ни улицы, ни города уже нет. И тут я, человек, которому нужно возиться с кучкой бездомных подростков. - Человек в рубашке с презрением оглядел мальчишек и откинулся на свой стул, всем своим видом показывая своё уверенное превосходство и власть. Джио заочно ненавидел его за один только этот вид и самоуверенность, которой в этом кабинете пропитывалось совершенно все. - Вам, детки, придётся уяснить тот факт, что возвращаться больше некуда. И вы, как ещё не достигшие своего совершеннолетия граждане, должны будете подчиняться непосредственно взрослым дядям, а конкретно - мне.

\- Подождите! Хоть нам всего и по пятнадцать лет, но вы точно не имеете права указывать, что нам делать!

Джио не был так уверен в словах Саймона.

\- У кого-то из вас есть документы или идентификаторы личности? Нет? Даже не сомневался. - Полное лицо Саймона заметно побледнело при упоминании идентификатора - ни у кого из ребят его, конечно, не было никогда. Лицо же человека напротив выражало полную победу, в которой даже не надо было ничего делать. - Я оформлю вам документы на отправку в институт. Вы должны знать, что они неплохо вправляют мозги, таким как вы.

В комнате разом начали раздаваться возмущённые слова в адрес человека, Линкольн соскочил с места и опрокинул свой стул, начиная кричать о чёртовой несправедливости о том, что они не имеют никакого права их вообще, куда-либо отправлять. Они не те бездушные твари, убивающие детей и женщин, не те чёртовы уроды, режущие живых животных, кому вообще пришла в голову мысль об их ссылке в институт?! Лиц мужчины напротив исказилось в неприятной гримасе, он поднялся со своего места, невольно вынуждая Линкольна отшатнуться и уступить. Ситуация спас стук в дверь и вошедшая следом молодая женщина в юбке.

\- Хватит, Сайз. Оставь-ка нас с ребятами один на один.

От чего-то Джио встрепенулся, словно по его коже поползли сотни мурашек. Женщина была молодая, не больше тридцати, по меркам Джереми. Красивая очень, с мягкими чертами лица, вызывающими невольное восхищение и доверие - таких людей, пожалуй, стоит бояться больше всего. В руках женщины была папка. Такие как она, как правило, легко втираются в доверие, а потом берут всё, что нужно от человека и исчезают, ни оставив после себя только пустоту. Женщина напомнила ему о Катарине, маленькой и наивной Катарине, которая украла у них остатки их общих сбережений и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. Это суке лучше не попадаться ему на глаза. Джио сжал кулаки от воспоминаний и нехотя отвёл взгляд от длинных женских ног и того как женщина проследовала к столу.

\- Военные решили взять на себя ответственность? Ну, надо же. Прошу, мисс Крау, развлекайтесь.

Тот самый мужчина, его звали Сайз, с откровенным издевательством и наслаждением отпрянул от стола и вышел из комнаты, с грохотом закрыв за собой дверь. Красивая женщина лишь осуждающе покачала головой и села на чужое место. Руки мисс Красу сложила на столе, а взгляд серых глаз устремила прямо на ребят. В напряжённом молчании они провели меньше минуты, когда женщина, наконец, заговорила.

\- Теперь поговорим как взрослые и самодостаточные люди. Всё, что вам несколько минут назад сказал мистер Сайз - правда. После того как вы покинете стены этого здания, вас немедленно в институт на переобучение. - Аварэтти ничем не выдал себя, но он был напряжён. Как так получалось, что он сразу поверил словам этой женщины, Джио не знал - сила внушения? Вполне вероятно. - Но у вас всех есть альтернатива. О папки, что она принесла с собой женщина достала белый листок и положила его перед ребятами, давая им самим решить, брать его или нет.

\- Оговорюсь - предложение ограничено. Времени на обдумывание у вас нет. Либо вы сразу соглашаетесь, либо мистер Сайз выполняет своё обещание с институтом.

Аварэтти с сомнением посмотрел на мисс Крау, которая даже и бровью не повела, а лишь выжидающе посмотрела на ребят вновь. На белоснежной бумаге было официальное заявление о свободном военном наборе и в самом низу имена и подписи нескольких человек. Джио замер, завидев знакомые всем фамилии. Он с откровенным недоумением посмотрел на женщину, лицо которой не выражало ничего кроме стойкого профессионализма.

\- Это шутка такая? С чего бы это пяти капитанам давать такие распоряжения?

\- Эй, что там написано?

Мальчишки вокруг Джио переглянулись, Линкольн как самый быстрый вырвал листок бумаги из рук друга и принялся его читать, сиюминутно меняясь в лице.

\- Данная инициатива исходит лично от самих капитанов, при отсутствии посторонней помощи и с разрешения Его Высочества. Свою кандидатуру может предложить каждый желающий, все проходит строго официально и по законам Катонии. - Женщина слегка откинулась на неудобном стуле, продолжая начатый разговор. - Вы вправе отказаться от предложения, но тогда вы автоматически попадаете под руководство мистера Сайза, дальнейшие его планы на вас вам должны быть известны.

Билли Хилл тщетно пытался заглянуть в бумажку, скачущую из рук в руки подростков. Линкольн шлёпнулся обратно на стол, толкая Джио локтем в бок. Ну, хотя бы один из них уже принял для себя решение. Мисс Крау говорит, что инициатива пяти капитанов их единственный шанс на что-то хорошее в жизни. Даже если они провалятся, то хуже уже не станет.

\- Итак. Вы приняли решение?

5.

Джио давненько так не нервничал, но он хотя бы был не один, если можно так сказать. В кабине вертолёта, помимо него, был ещё десяток ребят, которых он не знал. Ах, да, был ещё Саймон Бри, который на счастье Аварэтти, не сидел рядом. Толстяк без остановки что-то бормотал себе под нос и жутко потел. Его большой лоб блестел в свете солнца, попадающего в кабину вертолёта сквозь толстые стёкла. Со своего места Джио видел лишь кусочек голубого слепящего неба и мягкие пушистые облака. Подросток закрыл глаза, когда очередной луч света попал ему на лицо и глаза. Сколько часов прошло с момента, когда он покинул сожжённый город? Сколько ещё знакомых ему ребят не успело выбраться оттуда? Подросток резко дёрнулся, когда вертолёт неожиданно для всех пассажиров стукнулся о твёрдую землю. Они так быстро добрались? За всеми темы мыслями и переживаниями Аварэтти совсем не следил ща временем. Подросток услышал, как пилот что-то говорит через связь, а затем тяжёлая дверь вертолёта легко распахнулась, и громогласный голос приказал им в быстром порядке покинуть машину.

\- Выходим, быстро! Не задерживаем друг друга, живее!

Стоило признаться самому себе, что это было не совсем то, чего ожидал Джио - военная база должна выглядеть как база, а не как огромная площадь с кучей беспорядочных подростков. Следом за тем как их вертолёт ушёл с площади, появился новый с ещё одной партией таких же подросток, хотя выглядели они, более подготовленными что ли. В отличие от того же Джио, на многих из них была более удобная спортивная одежда, почти у всех в руках были сумки. На их фоне Аварэтти чувствовал себя тем, кем он являлся всю свою осознанную жизнь в десятикратном усилении. Встретивший их у вертолёта человека, был поистине большим. Одетый в простую белую футболку и военные штаны, он торопливо разгонял и строил подростков, угрожая выкинуть каждого, кто начнёт ныть, и не будет слушаться его команд. Кроме того в центре площади Джио заметил ещё пару взрослых, разговаривающих между собой и периодически показывающих пальцем на того или иного мальчишку.

\- Прошу внимания! - Мужчина, что был ниже остальных, попросил ребят посмотреть на него. Он был ощутимо ниже, чем его товарищи, на простом светлом лице легко читалось раздражение от происходящей вокруг суматохи. - Повторяю только один единственный раз.

Толпа затихла, но откуда-то всё равно прорвалось несколько особо ехидных смешков.

\- Для самых глухих повторю - я в любой момент могу отправить вас туда, откуда вы прибыли и меня не волнует, кем является ваш дорогой папочка или мамочка. Все всё уяснили? - Предупреждающий сигнал был послан точно в толпу парней, прибывших следом за вертолётом Джио. Невольно закралась мысль, а правильным ли решением было соглашаться на это инициативу? Мальчик мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли об институте. - Капитан Андреас любезно укажет пусть самым любопытным и болтливым. А сейчас заткнулись все.

Капитаном Андреасом оказался тот самый бугай, что сгонял подростков с вертолёта. Глаза Джио широко распахнулись от неожиданного озарения - капитан Жан Андреас - пятый капитан, знаменитый боец, широко известный благодаря своей силе и выдержке. А вот эти двое рядом с ним? Они тоже капитаны? Джио почувствовал, как его пальцы нервно дёргаются, он быстро спрятал свои руки в карманы старой куртки и выдохнул через нос. Его сердце забилось в груди подобно птице в клетке - никогда в своей жизни он не думал и даже не мечтал о чём-то подобном. Эти люди в центре площади легенды, шанс с которыми встретиться такому как он - равен нулю. Третий мужчина, на голове которого была кепка, то и дело хмурился и ещё не сказал ни слова. В руках его были какие-то списки, он изредка бросал мутные взгляды на подростков, словно запоминая их лица.

\- Ну, что думаешь?

\- Думаю, что Ливингстоном создал нам кучу проблем данной инициативой. - Человек в кепке в последний раз пролистал бумаги и отдал их невысокому человеку. - Сам он вернётся только к четвергу, к тому времени я подготовлю нужные бумаги. Когда планируется распределение?

\- День на адаптацию, а там посмотрим. Я поспорил с Андреасом, что назад вернётся более семидесяти процентов. А может и все девяносто.

Последняя фраза светлолицего человека была произнесена нарочито громко и ясно, чтобы каждый из присутствующих слышал её.

\- Итак, малышня. Сейчас все идут за мной и капитаном Андреасом. И без выкрутасов.

Возможно, что Джио зря себя накручивал, но всё как нельзя лучше, по крайней мере, на данном этапе. Да им сразу дали понять, что расслабляться не стоит, иначе вылетят быстрее пробки из бутылки. Но это совсем не пугало самого Аварэтти, а наоборот, подстёгивало - парень понятия не имел, откуда в нём взялся этот энтузиазм и дёрганость в ожидании чего-то ещё. Капитан Андреас покинул их почти сразу у выхода в большое здание, и ребята остались один на один с невысоким человеком, которого звали Паре Дауман, для них, конечно, с уважением капитан Дауман. Вообще у мужчины оказалась удивительно железная хватка, он сразу предрёк каждому, кто вздумает действовать не по правилам, долгую и мучительную дорогу домой. Джио даже не сомневался, что половина парней позади него уже заочно ненавидит этого человека. Им провели короткую экскурсию по зданию. Капитан Дауман провёл быстрый обзор всех самых необходимых помещений, когда они прибыли в один из корпусов, и он приказал им выстроиться. Всё бы ничего, но Джио почти не заметил никого из взрослых, кроме пары работников в столовой. Это вызывало вопросы и недоумение, но он разумно решил обождать, и спросить потом, в более подходящий момент.

\- Здесь вы будете жить ближайшие дни, а кому повезёт, то и ближайшие года. До завтрашнего утра вы свободны. Расписание на завтрашний день можете узнать на экране в главном холле, так что советую сегодня хорошенько расслабиться и подумать, а нужно ли оно вам. Теперь встали в два ряда, те, чьи фамилии называю, выходят вперёд и встают позади меня.

Несколько минут спустя Аварэтти был записан в одну из комнат в корпусе, вместе с тремя подростками примерно его возраста. Их он видел впервые, но был раз, что хотя бы с Сайманом Бри комнату делить не пришлось. У мальчиков из его комнаты, как и у него, даже не возникло мысли о том, чтобы попытаться познакомиться друг с другом. Ну, хотя бы Джио попалось место снизу. Интересно, про какое распределение говорил капитан Дауман? Вероятнее всего они не собираются оставлять здесь всех детей, впереди какой-то отбор, который явно будет не из лёгких. Если им придётся побегать - не страшно. Джио, как и сироты, вдоволь набегался по улочкам Номинуса в своё время. Хоть это испытание он не завалит. Мысли подростка прервала открывшаяся в комнату дверь и знакомая макушка Линкольна в проёме. Давненько Джио не был так рад видеть этого дуралея.

\- Эй, Джио!

Парень вышел из комнаты в просторный коридор, поодаль стояло ещё несколько разрозненных компаний мальчишек, негромко говорящих друг с другом - ничем не примечательные, такие же, как и он сам. В свою очередь Линкольн был очень возбуждён всем случившимся.

\- Видел капитанов? Это же были они, да?

Да, тот бугай - капитан Андреас, без сомнения. Про того, короткого, ничего сказать не могу, но сдаётся мне, он не так прост. - Джио задумчиво почесал голову, не зная, что ещё сказать другу. - Кстати, что там за расписание?

Линкольн ожидаемо легковерно пожал худыми плечами, ничуть не сомневаясь, что расписание является некой галочкой, которую можно будет легко проигнорировать. Они с Аварэтти пошли тем же путём, что их сюда привели.

\- Тебе не кажется странным, то мы здесь почти никого не встретили?

Сероглазый парень нахмурился, но ничего внятного не ответил - может все разъехались по домам или как-то так? Линкольн, слишком увлечённый капитанами, и новыми возможностями не шибко переживал по поводу отсутствия пары тройки людей. Сейчас он вообще мало что соображал по мнению того же Джио. Подростки вышли в холл, о котором чуть ранее говорил капитан Дауман. Джио огляделся по сторонам разглядывая окружение, но не находя ничего особенно примечательного, кроме пары скамеек и кадок с растениями, на которых уже собралась полувековая пыль. Господи, они вообще тут хоть изредка прибираются? Не то, чтобы само здание выглядело заброшенным, не обжитым это точно. Будто в нём чего-то не хватало.

\- Во сколько подъём?

Голос Линкольна неприятно резанул по ушам, Джио поднял глаза на табло, но был не так сильно удивлён цифрами на экране. Чего они ещё могли ожидать, соглашаясь на такую сделку? Аварэтти сам по себе никогда не был сильно эмоциональным человеком, он был настроен достаточно спокойно - в своих скоротечных планах он рисовал прекрасный сюжет, длиною не больше двух-трёх лет, после чего он прощается с этим местом и исчезает. Правда, куда именно подросток пока не знал. Может ему удастся посмотреть мир или свалить, скажем, в Луче и остаться там жить навсегда? Мальчишки стояли перед экраном непродолжительное время, Аварэтти лишь изредка вставлял свои пять копеек в недовольные речи Линкольна, который был лишь раз трёхразовому питанию - остальное его мало волновало. Звук чужих шагов не был для подростков чем-то неожиданным - Джио победно толкнул друга в плечо, показывая на открывающуюся дверь, они не совсем одним здесь. В холл с противоположной стороны вошли парни одного с ними возраста. Самое примечательное в этих ребятах было то, что они с головы до ног были покрыты слоем грязи, за которым с трудом, но виднелась какая-то униформа. В воздухе почувствовался запах свежей земли и травы, что не было так уж и плохо, по мнению Аварэтти. Новые подростки сделали лишь несколько шагов вперёд, только потом заметив Линкольна и Джио. Их лица выглядели усталыми, а довольными. Джио заметил секундное замешательство на чужих лицах при их виде.

\- Почему не в форме?

Парень, тот, что был немного выше, сразу выпрямился, закидывая себе на плечо винтовку, которая так же была в комьях грязи и травы. Он не смотрелся угрожающе и даже не пытался быть таким, но его холодные глаза были настороженны и внимательны.

\- Мы новенькие. Мы даже не знали, что здесь нужна униформа...

Джио Аварэтти улыбнулся, включая всё присущее ему обаяние, но был сразу поставлен на месте этим же самым парнем с холодными глазами, который даже не сделал попытки улыбнуться или казаться чуточку дружелюбнее. Его друг, стоящий рядом выглядел откровенно скучающим.

-Брось их Энтони. Это те новенькие. Помнишь, Вайт рассказывал сегодня на стрельбище?

Лицо Энтони посерьёзнело, чтобы через секунду немного расслабиться. Джио почувствовал приятное облегчение и лёгкость - теперь парень выглядел совсем по-другому. Улыбка ему определённо шла больше чем хмурое лицо.

\- Ну, тогда приветствую на борту. Меня зову Энтони. - Энтони быстро протянул руку Аварэтти, чтобы с силой пожать её. Стоило признать тот факт, что хватка у этого парня была что надо - за грязной униформой скрывалось что-то поистине серьёзное и опасное. Второго мальчика, как выяснилось, звали Натаниэль, но он не сильно жаждал общения, а торопился покинуть новых знакомых как можно быстрее. - Надеюсь, что вы не сдадитесь в первый же день и сумеете пройти хотя бы один экзамен.

\- Тут ещё и экзамены сдают?

Джио, конечно, не сдерживал широко усмешки и открывал взгляда от Энтони, ворчания Линкольна про экзамены ему были до лампочки - конечно, тут сдают экзамены и сдаётся Аварэтти, они не будут самыми простыми.


End file.
